When using a digital video recorder (DVR), it is common to want to skip forward or back within in a piece of content, e.g., a movie or television program. Presently, however, there is no mechanism to determine the appropriate start or end point for a scene or appropriate points to begin playing the content. Many DVRs will simply begin playing where the user presses the Play button, though some have a mechanism whereby the playback start point is determined by how fast the fast-forward (FF) or rewind (Rew) was, assuming a fixed amount of delay, automatically skipping back a certain amount to compensate. In the best of the current implementations existing today, the content playback doesn't necessarily start on any kind of scene boundary, simply getting the user closer to where they are likely to want to be.